Q & A Session
by Sky Rose
Summary: Renji starts a round of questions that quickly got the tables turned on him.


"Do you know how creepy I find this ability of yours., not to mention that I can see through it in the first place." Renji randomly asked out of the blue, unwittingly starting something he never should have.

"Yeah, but you're about the only one." Niou said, grinning. "It fools Yukimura-buchou and Sanada. Heh, ever heard the rumors about you three?"

Renji turned his head to look back at his guest, tilting his head questioningly.

"E veryone thinks you three are having wild, kinky sex in the locker room." Niou commented, trying to get a reaction from the other. "So how's that working out for you guys?"

Renji glared. "You know as well as I do that I wouldn't do something like that, especially not with them."

"Would you have wild, kinky sex with me?" Niou asked, grinning wolfishly.

"I refuse to answer that."

"Chicken."

Renji chuckled and turned back to his text book. "I thought you came over to study, not ask me silly questions."

"Yeah, but asking questions like these are fun. Besides, you started it" Niou said, stabbing a pencil at his notes. "Call it data gathering." Renji could surely appreciate that. Niou sat up from where he was lying on Renji's floor. "Think Yukimura and Sanada will ever get together?"

Renji paused. "If something is going to happen between them, it will happen eventually. You can't rush or even predict things like that."

"So what about you?" Niou asked, curious.

"What do you mean, 'what about me'?" Renji asked, knowing, but not wanting to admit it.

"You hide so much about yourself."

"You're one to talk." Renji replied quickly.

"Let me finish." Niou said, rolling his eyes. "What I mean is that there isn't really anyone you seem obviously interested in. There's quite a few of our classmates trying to pair off. You're just….you."

"That's rather vague of you."

"I hate specifics." Niou said. "So come on, spill. You know Valentine's Day is coming up. Maybe you should confess your love for one of the girls that gives you chocolate this year."

"Maybe I'm not interested in any girls."

"You actually have a hard on for those two?"

Renji twitched at the crude language. "If I did, I would have confessed to them much sooner. That, and I'm sure you could guess how Genichirou would react to that."

"That girl from 2-D then? The one on student council with you?"

Renji rolled his eyes, trying to focus on his homework.

"She has some nice tits…"

"That's extremely rude of you, Niou." Renji said. "Like I said, I'm not really all that interested right now."

"You're lying." Niou said. "Everyone our age is at least curious. Well, maybe except for Sanada. He's a freak."

"He's also my friend. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult him either." Renji said, finally turning around. "I guess you finally have me curious about something, at least."

"Oh?" Niou asked, amused that he finally got a reaction from the other boy.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Just wondering who you might be interested so I can play cupid for you."

Renji glared. "No." He turned back to his desk, redoubling his efforts to study.

Niou wasn't about to give up though. "Ever kissed a girl?"

"Unless my mother and sister count, then no."

"Family doesn't count." Niou clarified. "Alright then, ever kiss a guy?"

"I wouldn't discount the possibility." Renji said, smiling a little. "However, the answer is still no."

"Want to change that?"

Renji raised an eyebrow as Niou stood up, towering over Renji for once since he was sitting down Niou bent down. "It's not as bad as you'd think." He said, leaning his head down and kissing Renji right on the lips. Renji was shocked, but he supposed Niou was right – it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Niou sank down to sit in Renji's lap, straddling him. "See?" He said, smirking a little.

Renji was quiet for a moment before asking a quiet question. "Was this why you were asking all those questions?"

Niou rested his forehead against Renji's. "Maybe."

"You could have been more direct about it." Renji said, sliding his arms around Niou's waist. "Did you think I'd be dishonest about it?"

Niou laughed. "That's why I asked. I knew you'd be honest about most of them. Or avoid them." He admitted. "So will you have wild, kinky sex with me?"

Renji laughed at that. "No." He said in all seriousness. "At least not unless you're planning on a proper courtship, and then I'd consider it. Though considering it's you…I'm not so sure something like a proper courtship would work."

"You're no fun." Niou pouted, but was smiling as well. "I guess I'll just have try pretty hard then, won't I?"

"Good luck with that." Renji said. "I'm already intrigued as to what you'll do now." Renji lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked back up. "I did lie about one thing, but I feel it counts more as family than not."

It was Niou's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked, curious.

"I did once kiss Sadaharu." Renji admitted. "We were both much younger and he's more like a brother than anything."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Niou mused, troubled by something. "Hey, Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm more curious about something else now. Especially since you brought up that dork from Seigaku."

"Niou…" Renji said warningly.

"And you just proved what I was about to ask. You call everyone else by their given names, at least everyone else on the team and the aforementioned dork." It was official, that was how he was going to refer to Seigaku's Inui from now on. "Except me. It's because of _him_, isn't it?"

"Just because you have similar names is not the reason." Renji said. "Have you stopped to consider I might just be lazy."

Niou scowled. "You have issues." He said, punching Renji's arm lightly. "Lighten up. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Well, maybe it is a bit related to that." Renji smiled a little. He still had some fond memories of his childhood with Inui. "In addition to our usual nicknames, sometimes we'd just shorten our names, especially if we were out of breath. It was just sometimes easier to say 'Haru and have him know I meant him. And yes, I sometimes got called just 'Ren.' So in a way, I'm trying to avoid doing the same again." Renji chuckled. "Not like I could confuse you two, but still…" Renji said.

"I guess I don't really care." Niou said, leaning in to nuzzle Renji's neck. "So what do you think our chances are?" Niou asked, his lips right next to Renji's ear, tickling the lobe as he spoke.

"I think you know as well I do." Renji said, smiling a little as he shivered at the feeling. "Though I believe we skipped some steps here."

"Hey, you said it yourself that this wouldn't be normal." Niou said, smirking. "And you're right. Not normal in the least. I just can't do things like that."


End file.
